


Prompt  9 (Atlas 6)

by Yoselin



Series: Starship Promise Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Name used here is Cadey. Originally posted to Tumblr.Prompt: “Take my jacket. It’s cold outside.”





	Prompt  9 (Atlas 6)

“You’re gonna catch a cold out there!” Atlas’ grumpy voice calls out from the Promise.  
I ignore him and extend my hand towards the falling snow. I’ve never seen real snow before, Olympus 7 never snowed, and can hardly contain my excitement. I’m all but bouncing on my feet as I watch snowflakes gather on my hand.  
The cold air is frigid and my jacket does little to warm me, but I still cannot let go of my excitement.  
“Atlas! Look! Snow!” I gather clumps of it in my hands and marvel at the way it feels. My fingers are numb, my hands are turning red, but the snow is soft to the touch. I trace burning cold trails of it on my palm and watch it melt slowly.  
Atlas emerges from the ship with a scowl on his face and his jacket zipped up all the way. He shakes some falling snow from his hair and glares mournfully at it. Unlike me, he doesn’t find snowflakes amusing.  
“Haven’t you ever seen snow before?” Atlas dusts off his jacket with one hand while holding a mug of coffee in the other. In the frosty air, the steam from the cup rises at a faster rate.  
I shake the snow off my jacket and wrap an arm around myself. My breath comes out in foggy wisps and I shake my head.  
“Olympus 7 had weather machines that controlled the temperate. I’ve never seen snow before,” I admit.  
Really, I’m fortunate. Orion had decided to stop at a nearby neutral planet for a quick supply run and the planet had been in the midst of its winter. It started snowing early morning, and I had dashed out of bed to see it.  
I shiver a little in place and inch closer to Atlas hoping he won’t notice. If he does tell that I’m getting cold, he doesn’t comment on it. His expression is still grouchy, but his green eyes are warm. It seems like he understands why I’m so excited now.  
“I’ve seen fake snow before,” I explain, “My Mom collected snow globes. I used to watch the snow swirl around the glass all the time wondering if I’d ever see it in person. It’s really beautiful.”  
I marvel at how the ground around us is being blanketed in white. The grass is disappearing beneath fluffy mountains of snow and I dig my boots into the earth and watch my tracks be covered up.  
Atlas winces. “You’re going to track snow all over my ship.”  
I grin and nudge his shoulder playfully. “You don’t like the snow?”  
“You try being in the military in the middle of a blizzard. We barely had a blanket to push us through,” Atlas frowns. He glances at me still shivering in place and his lips purse. His steaming mug of coffee is extended my way. “Drink up. You’re going to get pneumonia.”  
“That’s not how you get pneumonia but thanks,” I beam. His coffee is strong and bitter, he takes it black with no sugar, but the warming effects overpower the bad taste. I almost down it in one go feeling energized.  
Atlas takes the mug from me and stares down at how I’ve almost finished it. He glares at me, silently reproachful, but his face softens a few degrees once I return to collecting snowflakes.  
I gather some snow in my palm and mold it into a ball. Once it’s been formed enough, I try to find a target. My first though is Atlas but, as if sensing imminent danger, Atlas clenches his jaw and tells me not to even think about it. Sighing, I settle for simply flinging it at a nearby pole. It slams into the wood and falls into clumps on the ground. How anticlimactic.  
“Your hands are getting red,” Atlas remarks, “and you’re shivering like a leaf. It’s too cold outside to be out here.”  
I ignore the way my lips are getting numb from the cold. My weight shifts from side to side in an effort to grow warm. He’s right, but I don’t want to go in just yet.  
“Can we please stay out here longer? Just until Orion comes back with the supplies?” I clasp my hands together for warmth and peer at Atlas with my best puppy-eyes.  
Although he looks like he wants to argue, Atlas relents with one glance at my eyes. The puppy-dog look works every time.  
“Until Orion comes back,” Atlas warns, “But then we’re moving to a warmer planet.”  
I beam and sling an arm around his back in excitement. I reach up on my toes and press a frozen kiss to his cheek. The skin underneath my lips begins to burn and Atlas ignites in a blush.  
“Aww, you’re red,” I tease. My own face is also getting warm but I hope he won’t notice.  
Atlas glances away and begins to shrug out of his jacket. “It’s the freezing wind, don’t get any ideas. Here. **You should take my jacket. It’s cold outside.** ”  
Without waiting for permission, he places the heavy bomber jacket on my shoulders. The leather is warm and it smells like him. I try to discreetly smell the motor oil and cologne.  
“You never let me have your jacket,” I remark. I put the jacket on properly and it falls over me. It is oversized and I trace the patches on it.  
Atlas rubs at his arms. He has worn a long sleeved shirt underneath his coat but I can tell he’s still cold. What a gentleman.  
“Well your jacket won’t protect you. If you get sick, I have to take care of you,” Atlas looks away with another dark blush across his face.  
I beam silently at him and inch closer so that I’m pressed to his side. “Thank you.”  
Atlas makes a noncommittal sound.  
“Are you bored yet? Do you want to go back inside? There’s not much to do with snow,” he stares mournfully at the frosted ground.  
I shake my head.  
“I want to make a snowman. Maybe I can make a snowman Atlas that glares at all the other snowmen,” I smirk to myself and begin sketching it out mentally. I can add a flask to its tree branch hand and make a frowning mouth out of pebbles. It would look cute.  
“If you make a snowman Atlas, I’ll make a snowman Cadey pestering it,” Atlas grumbles.  
I stick my tongue out at him and accidentally collect a snowflake. “Aww but the snowman Atlas would secretly love the snowman Cadey. They’d be the best snowman couple ever.”  
To highlight my point, I take Atlas’ hands in my own. Our fingers are numb from the cold, but holding hands brings some warmth. I lean up again and kiss Atlas’ cheek.  
Atlas makes a sound at the back of his throat, feigned annoyance, but I notice that he tries to inch closer to me. As soon as I draw back from the kiss, I see the way his eyes fill with affection. He may try to hide it beneath a rough exterior but he’s a sweetheart underneath.  
“You hand is freezing,” Atlas takes my hand and rubs it between his own to warm it, “We should really get back inside.”  
“You promised we’d stay out here until Orion returned,” I blush as he moves to my other hand. In the process of warming me, Atlas’ face has grown closer. If I really wanted to, I could kiss him right now.  
And I really, really want to.  
“Yeah well, I’m freezing,” Atlas fights back.  
He almost moves away once my hands are warm but I strike. I spring up on my tippy toes and plant a chaste peck against his mouth. Unfortunately, however, I miss and hit the corner of his mouth as he jolts in surprise. A sound leaves the back of his throat and he turns red. He stares at me in surprise as I draw back with a grin.  
“Fine. We should go back inside,” I try to downplay what I just did but my own face is burning.  
Atlas recollects himself and tugs me lightly against his frame. “You missed.”  
I raise an eyebrow as he taps his mouth impatiently.  
Trying to suppress a giddy laugh, I shake my head and try again. This time, I kiss him properly. The kiss is brief but still takes my breath away. Atlas’ hands go for my hair and mine dig into the fabric of his shirt.  
It is over far too soon and I move away. His taste is on my mouth and it leaves me lightheaded. I suddenly am no longer cold. My body hums with warmth and my mind is slowly delving into some very mature thoughts. I suddenly really want to go inside and warm up with Atlas.  
“We should go inside,” I relent. I move away from Atlas and try to push the naughty thoughts away-at least until we’re back in his room.  
Atlas hums and turns around. He doesn’t need any more permission to go back inside.  
I wait until his back is fully to me then quickly scoop down some snow and throw it at his back. It hits him with a thwack and he freezes mid-step. He turns around with a frosty glare.  
I feign innocence and look around as if looking for a culprit.  
“You just lost your hot cocoa privileges,” Atlas warns. He throws a light snowball back at me in retaliation and spins on his heels. He disappears back into the ship without another word.  
Worth it.  
I laugh and dust the snow from his attack from his jacket. My hands slip back into his pockets for warmth-  
And one of my hands brushes past something hard. I frown and pull out the mysterious object out of the pocket. Although I know it is wrong to snoop, I still open the box I found inside.  
My breath hitches immediately and surprise strikes me.  
Inside the little black box is an engagement ring.


End file.
